Confidant
by flirtyalphonse
Summary: Iruka passed me my slip of paper and I quickly unfolded it and scanned what was written in pencil and in elegant writing: Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Sasuke's secret Santa? NaruSasu AU, two shot!
1. Naruto

**Confidant**  
By Amphoterus

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Author's Note: Happy holidays and a merry Christmas to everyone!

A loud thud jolted me out of my day dream. I squinted my eyes and looked up to see who was grinning next to me... damn, I knew he was always evil. I slowly sat up and turned my head towards him, "What is it, Lee?"

"Naruto! It's not good to sleep during class and waste away our youth!"

I shrugged and faced the window. Advisory... the greatest yet most pointless class ever. Great because it wasn't for a grade and we never did anything important but pointless because we could be out twenty minutes early from school! Besides, advisory was either an all boys or all girls class and that was sorta a drag.

Huge droplets of rain softly padded on the classroom window, the sky darkening to a gray hue and I knew a thunderstorm would be arriving soon. The teacher cleared his throat... he just so happened to be my guardian, Iruka-sensei, which wasn't bad for a class like advisory. I looked over in his direction as he smiled warmly to the class.

"The teachers have all decided to have a secret Santa for each senior advisory class! Please write your name on a piece of paper and a wish list... the budget will be $15!"

A few murmurs went around the room, some didn't care for the idea and others thought it was stupid. I passed my slip of paper to the first person in the row and Iruka-sensei put them all in a jar. After shaking it for a few seconds, he proceeded to pass out random slips of paper to each person in the class. I waited anxiously... who had my name? Who would I get?

Iruka-sensei passed me a piece of paper and walked down the isle. I quickly unfolded the paper and scanned what was written in pencil and in elegant writing.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

I flipped the paper over upside down so no one would peak and snuck a glance at the raven haired boy. He was reading a book and had his slip of paper neatly folded in a little square next to his binder and mechanical pencil. I looked away. Sasuke and I were friends in middle school. Key word: were. We're not anymore.

We were best friends by the end of fifth grade and once middle school started, we unfortunately had all different classes. The years went by and by the time eighth grade was half way over, we drifted apart, had different groups of friends, and never really talked to each other anymore besides the occasional greetings here and there. We don't do that anymore. It was both our faults... we never really tried to mend things between us.

The bell rang and I picked up my back pack to get to my next class: consumer economics. Sasuke didn't have a wish list written down... I couldn't help but wonder whose name was written on Sasuke's piece of paper?

Over the course of the next two weeks, a few people had been hinting at who they were giving gifts to but no one has given me a clue yet. A part of me wants to know but then another part of me wants it to remain a secret. Sometimes things are more fun that way. I looked around the room at all the boys in my advisory class... any one of them could have my name!

I turned back to face the front and put my head on my scrunched up sweatshirt, burying my head in my hands. There was no use in thinking about who had my name, I would find out in a few days anyway. I bit my lip thinking of what's coming ahead... the last day I would have advisory would be on December 18th. December 19th through the 21st, I would be taking my finals for each class (excluding advisory, of course) and then I would be on Christmas break. I only look forward to receiving my secret Santa gift and the days off of school but definitely not finals.

Today was the 16th and I still hadn't gotten Sasuke anything. I could always just not get him anything. I mean, nothing was written down his sheet... but deep down inside, I want to. I want to get him _something_ but I just didn't know what.

Today is the 18th of December. The day I have anxiously been waiting for because in advisory we would finally figure out who our secret Santa's were! When I arrived to class, a lot of people had already exchanged their gifts with whoever they were assigned. I sat in my seat and turned to talk to Kiba.

"Hey, Naruto! How are you?"

I gave him the biggest grin I could, "I'm fine... who was your secret Santa?"

"Neji! He got me a winter cap with dog ears!" Kiba actually put on the hat over his head... I thought about my sleeping cap and smiled at him.

"Did you actually write that down on your wish list?"

He shook his head at me and asked, "Who did you have to give a gift to?"

I was about to reply but someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Shikamaru standing beside me, "I got you these." He handed me two small rectangle slips of paper.

_Free bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar!_

A grin spread over my face as I jumped out of my seat and thanked Shikamaru. "Do you want to come with me? I have two tickets!"

He shrugged but gave a small smile, "Troublesome... but I'll go. Who did you guys buy gifts for?"

Kiba pointed at a boy sitting across the room, "I got him some oil paints." They both turned to me and I laughed nervously.

"Sasuke."

Shikamaru raised his brow and Kiba frowned a little, "But he doesn't have a gift..."

I shrugged and looked away. "He didn't want anything."

I knew Kiba would have asked more questions but thankfully the bell rang and I fled out of the room, catching a glimpse of a scowling Uchiha.


	2. Sasuke

**Confidant**  
By Amphoterus

Gently pushing the bathroom door open, I made my way over to my bed where my night clothes were lying. Right now all I had on were my boxers and my maroon bath robe along with a towel to dry my hair from the shower I just took. Taking two showers a day was a habit since middle school when I joined the soccer team. Now I just liked the feeling of being clean and it was relaxing; warm showers cleared my head of all my thoughts and were especially nice in winter.

I hung my towel on the rack behind the bathroom door to dry and glanced out the window. It was just getting dark and our Christmas lights flickered on just at the right time signaling that soon we will be eating dinner. Mother and father would be coming back from their business trip tomorrow and it would only be Itachi and I eating dinner again. He gave the maids and chef time off because of Christmas and I cringed at the thought of Itachi making dinner for us like he did a few times in the past.

While waiting for dinner, I started up my computer and clicked the firefox symbol. I didn't have anything to do right now and I doubted that anyone would be online. The thought finals and semester grades came into mind and I snorted. What sane teacher would be updating grades on Christmas Eve or on a break in general?

Despite knowing that, I typed in the URL anyway and logged on using my school I.D. and password. No one had updated the grades.

I heard a muffled yell from my brother asking me to set the table. I walked downstairs still wearing my bathrobe and Itachi frowned at me. I raised my eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"You know you shouldn't wear such things out of your bedroom. It's not proper."

I rolled my eyes but then smirked while undoing the knot of my bath robe. Itachi looked a little horrified and his face turned a light pink.

"Aniki, I have my boxers on." He shook his head and turned back to whatever concoction he was brewing as I set the table with two plates, two bowls, and two spoons for the soup and salad Itachi was making.

The dinner was simple: Itachi had made salad with croutons and shredded mozzarella cheese along with chicken noodle soup with different vegetables. Even I have to admit, he has definitely been improving on his cooking skills lately.

He looked up at me hesitantly, "What do you think, Sasuke?"

I looked down at the soup and back at my brother and gave him a small smile, "It's better than before." Dinner was finished in silence. I cleared the table while Itachi washed the dishes. He had a habit of humming when he did things and for a while I stared at him from the dining room table. How could he be so carefree when he's expected to take over the family business soon? I'm not even sure if he is interested in business anyway.

At that, I frowned. After all these years, there were still some things that I didn't know about my brother and he was able to read me like a book. He was a bit of a mystery, even to our parents.

A chime rang through the Uchiha household... Who would be coming at this time without being courteous to call? I swore under my breath to myself as I jolted up the stairs. The only person to ever see me in my bathrobe was Itachi and my mother. My father ruled with an iron fist in our house and we had to obey his household rules.

Itachi came rushing to the staircase, screaming at me, just as I turned down the hall, "Sasuke! Watch your mouth!" I slammed my door shut and took a peak out the window to see who had come to our house. What I saw surprised me because I wasn't expecting _him_ and I'm sure Itachi wasn't either.

I opened my bedroom door slightly to hear what they were talking about. I knew I was being rude but it didn't matter to me at the moment.

"Itachi-san! Is Sasuke here?"

"Well, we certainly weren't expecting you today... he is upstairs in his room, would you like to come in?"

"Oh, no! I only came here to give him something. Can you please-"

"No, I insist!"

Shuffling of feet were heard and Itachi had closed the front door, "Sasuke is upstairs, go on up! I'll just make some hot chocolate."

I ran back in my room, hastily pulling on a T-shirt and zipping up my jeans. I threw my night clothes in a drawer and looked in the mirror, my hair was messy and my cheeks were a bit red from running around my room but overall, I guess I looked presentable. I heard knocking on my door and I quickly opened it to reveal my best friend. Former best friend.

This was the first time in years that he was right in front of me and I took in his appearance. He looked a bit nervous and had something wrapped in his hand. He looked the same as before except more older and mature... I wonder if his personality changed at all? I held my breath wondering if he was going to say anything or not.

"Sasuke, I..."

I gave him a small smile so I didn't scare him off. He always fidgeted when he was nervous about something, "Naruto, come in." I grabbed his hand and gently led him in my room.

His face broke in a huge grin so I guessed he wasn't nervous anymore?

"Remember secret Santa during advisory?"

I nodded my head which cued him to continue, "I'm your secret Santa! Merry Christmas!" he handed the package to me. It was wrapped in a metallic purple paper and had a darker purple bow which had specks of sparkles on it. I took the gift from him and glanced at him. He didn't have his eyes on me but his smile turned into a frown, "Are you going to open it?"

I blinked and began to peel off the tape on the side slowly so I didn't rip the wrapping paper. I knew he was getting impatient and really wanted me to open the gift because he was eying it intently. After I carefully took off the wrapping paper, I glanced back at Naruto who was smiling again and looked back down at the gift he gave me.

It was a model that you had to build yourself with the materials they gave you but you had to buy your own paints if you wanted it to look nice. This model was of a pirate ship and had _Collector's Edition_ written on the box... it must have cost Naruto a fortune!

"Naruto, this is really nice but I can't accept it." I was about to hand it back to him but he took a few steps back furrowed his brows slightly.

"I got it just for you! I want you to have it!" From the look on his face, I knew he wasn't going to back down. Secretly I was happy to get such a gift from Naruto because I liked building models and painting them especially in elementary school and later on in middle school. But I had not built one since sophomore year in high school because my focus was more on grades rather than my hobbies.

To get this kind of gift from Naruto made me feel good yet bad at the same time. Model kits were expensive and I knew Naruto wasn't the most wealthiest person out there but he was still kind and compassionate. I sighed and set the model kit on my desk, his smile growing wider, something only possible from Naruto Uzumaki.

I smiled back at him not knowing what to talk about. We hadn't talked for four years and it was a bit awkward being around him so suddenly. Thankfully, Itachi had knocked on the door and said that the hot chocolate was done.

"So, Naruto-kun, how have you been lately?" I looked at my drink, putting a few small marshmallows in it.

"I've been great! What about you 'tachi?"

My brother only smiled and asked, "Decided on what you wanted to major in yet?"

Naruto only shook his head and took a small sip of his hot chocolate. Was it just me or did this hot chocolate have a hint of orange?

"Itachi, this hot chocolate is wonderful! What did you put in here? It'd go great with ramen, though!"

He only smiled and didn't answer the question yet again, "Would you like some? I'm sure we have one or two left."

"Iruka and I are going to have dinner soon." He checked his wrist watch and finished his drink in a minute, "I better leave before he gets worried. You know how he is!" He smiled again and put on his orange jacket, slipping on earmuffs, and a scarf.

"Would you like a ride home? I'm sure Sasuke would love to drive back!"

I glared at my brother. It wasn't that I didn't want to drive Naruto home, it was the way Itachi said it that made me feel weird.

"Really? Would that be alright with you, Sasuke?" I only nodded and grabbed my coat off the coat rack. Itachi waved at us from the front door as I buckled my seat belt, waiting for Naruto to do the same.

Neither Naruto or I spoke throughout the car ride though the occasional shuffling of Naruto's jacket was heard. His home wasn't that far from mine, actually. We would walk to each other's houses all the time when we were younger. Mother always made Itachi accompany us and sooner or later, it became a routine for him.

"Turn right on the next street."

"What?"

"Turn right here!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned right... it was a rough turn because I almost missed it, "Where are we going?"

"To my house!" He stared out the passenger seat window before saying, "We moved two years ago from the apartment to a town house. We're here!" I remembered his apartment, it only had one bathroom and one bedroom but it had a cozy feel to it. It didn't matter back then because we were young but now that Naruto was older, he needed his privacy and I'm sure Iruka wanted some too... he was just too nice to say anything about it.

Naruto unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door to leave but he turned back to me, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

The town house was definitely cozy, a feeling that my home lacked for so many years. Pictures were on the wall everywhere and not like the ones in my house. My house had pictures of my family, always wearing sophisticated clothing and were taken professionally. But the pictures in Naruto's house were different. A few were taken professionally but most weren't. They were of his friends, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei.

I looked at the other wall and found a few pictures of me with Naruto and some others when we were all in elementary school... I couldn't believe that he still had these!

"Sasuke?" I tore my eyes away from the photos to see Naruto poking his head out of the kitchen and I followed him in. He was making ramen.

I still didn't know what to say so I said the first thing on my mind, "Where is Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto eyed me and gave me a weird look but he simply just said, "He's out with Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh."

"I think they're dating but Iruka denies it."

Now it was my turn to give him a weird look but I shrugged it off.

Even though I already had dinner, I decided to stay at Naruto's house and eat ramen with him. We caught up on the past and present and talked about the future.

I put on my shoes as Naruto opened his front door but I still had one thing on my mind, "How did you know my family didn't move out of that house?"

He laughed at me, "I made sure to check the yellow pages. Besides, I pass your house to go to school anyway."

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks... for the gift and everything." He only shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal and waved goodbye as I drove out of his driveway back home.

When I opened the front door, Itachi stopped reading his novel and looked at me expectedly, "Well?"

I didn't know what he wanted to know but I said the first thing that came to me, "It was nice." Itachi kept quiet so I rushed upstairs to build the model Naruto gave me for Christmas.

Author's Note: Did you guys really think that Sasuke wouldn't be receiving anything? I'm really liking this idea so I think I will expand on it in a sequel. But I'd like this to remain a two-shot for Christmas and New Year's! I hope I didn't make anyone too out of character!


End file.
